


Love Potion Not Included

by orderlychaos



Series: The Adventures of Wizard!Clint [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, belated valentines day gifts, cameo by Skye, cameo by Trip, snuggles and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/pseuds/orderlychaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Clasped tightly in Jasper’s hands was a long stemmed and slightly battered red rose.  Stumbling a little, Jasper dragged the rose inside before he glanced up.  “Hey, Boss,” he rasped.  “You’re awake.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What…  Jasper…  Why do you have a rose?” Clint stuttered, his exhausted brain struggling to keep up with what was going on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jasper flew over, sagging in the air a little, and dropped the rose onto the table.  Clint immediately scooped him up before crossing to shut the window.  As he shivered, he wondered if he should have grabbed a t-shirt after he’d gotten up.  Jasper shuddered and snuggled closer to his chest.  “Sorry, Boss,” Jasper said quietly.  “It was the only one I could find.  New Yorkers really love giving roses.”</em>
</p>
<p>Clint Barton has been busy.  He's been tracking ley lines, looking for signs of a daemon and dealing with dark magic...  And now he's missed Valentines Day.  Thankfully, Jasper has a solution, because he's awesome like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up a lot earlier, but like Clint, I got distracted and missed the actual day.

_Tao of Hawkeye #23: Valentine’s Day is always a disaster._

 

Clint Barton slumped down onto the couch and groaned as his muscles suddenly relaxed.  It had been a hell of a week.  The Council was being a pain in Clint’s ass, which wasn’t strange.  No one was any closer to figuring out the mess involving the ley lines, and that was somehow Clint’s fault.  As usual.  Nick was grumbling about Clint’s lack of progress with the daemonic situation.  Even with Clint scouring the city with spells and on foot.  And that didn’t even count the three separate instances of dark magic Clint had untangled.

It was hardly surprising that Clint had missed Valentine’s Day, but it still sucked.

Not that Clint made a point of _liking_ the ridiculously commercial holiday.  If nothing else, it usually brought out all the creeps.  People always wanted potions and spells to make the object of their affections love them back.  Clint was against that on principle.  If someone didn’t want to date you, you just had to deal with it like a rational adult.  Despite all that, Clint had wanted to do something different this year.  It wasn’t like Clint was usually prone to cheesy cliches, but Phil was special.  The fact they’d only had three dates (and an awesome make-out session against Phil’s car) didn't matter.

Only, it was the early hours of February 17th, and Clint had missed his chance.

Sighing, Clint ran a hand through his hair and debated a shower.  It wasn’t like Valentine’s Day was a big deal.  Phil wasn’t expecting anything.  Clint just didn’t understand why he was feeling so upset about the whole thing.  He’d never had this problem with anyone else he’d dated in the past, but then, Phil always seemed to be the exception.

“Okay, so,” Jasper said fluttering down to stand on the coffee table.  A tiny pair of glasses was perched on his nose.  “I’ve been doing some reading, and time travel spells are out.  They’re way too dangerous and causing a paradox may or may not explode the planet.”  Jasper shrugged.  “I’m pretty sure it would be easier if you just went over there, and I don’t know, _talked_ to Phil.  You didn’t have official plans, right?”

Clint slumped back deeper into the couch cushions.  “No, we didn’t have official plans,” he replied softly.  Clint had wanted to surprise Phil with something nice.

“Then why don’t you invite Phil over for dinner?” Jasper said.  “If you leave me enough food, I could hide in the closet or something.”

Grimacing, Clint turned back to Jasper.  “Thanks, Jas,” he said, “but I’m not going to ask you to do that.”  Half the reason Clint felt so awful was that he couldn’t even tell Phil _why_ he’d been so busy.  The thing between them might have still been new and a little fragile, but Clint was already falling _hard_.  Phil was so good at never pushing Clint for answers Clint didn’t want to give.  Not to mention being solidly reassuring and handsome, and his kisses made Clint’s toes curl.  Clint wanted so much to be able to tell Phil he was a wizard.  Then he could invite Phil over and introduce him to Jasper, and they could curl up on the couch together.  Phil might even alphabetize Clint’s spell ingredients.  Or make those precise little lists when Clint was trying to come up with a new spell.  Clint sighed again.  “I want to _tell_ Phil I’m a wizard.  Stupid Council rules.”

Jasper fluttered over to settle on Clint’s arm in the crook of his elbow.  “You’ve got it bad, huh?”

“I do,” Clint agreed.

“Well, in the morning I’ll do some more reading,” Jasper said determinedly.  “There has to be a loophole in those rules somewhere.  There’s _always_ a loophole when it comes to the Council.”

Clint swallowed heavily, his chest warming.  “Thanks, Jas,” he whispered.

“I got your back, Boss,” Jasper replied.  “Always.”

~*~

Clint managed to sleep for a few hours, but it felt little better than a catnap.  Yawning, Clint stumbled into the kitchen.  Jasper wasn’t anywhere in sight, which made Clint blink.  “Jasper?” he called out, wondering where the little imp had gotten to.

When Clint saw the half open kitchen window, his heart all but stopped beating.  The cold air sneaking inside made him shiver, but that wasn’t had Clint's stomach clenching in fear.  Jasper could take care of himself well enough, but he was only the size of a tea cup.  There were plenty of things outside that were big enough to eat him.  Not to mention the dark wizard out there who would love to get his hands on an imp.

Thankfully, before Clint could panic too badly, Jasper fluttered down to land on the sill.  Jasper had wrapped himself up in one of Clint’s old socks that he’d fashioned into something resembling a coat.  Clasped tightly in Jasper’s hands was a long stemmed and slightly battered red rose.  Stumbling a little, Jasper dragged the rose inside before he glanced up.  “Hey, Boss,” he rasped.  “You’re awake.”

“What…  Jasper…  Why do you have a rose?” Clint stuttered, his exhausted brain struggling to keep up with what was going on.

Jasper flew over, sagging in the air a little, and dropped the rose onto the table.  Clint immediately scooped him up before crossing to shut the window.  As he shivered, he wondered if he should have grabbed a t-shirt after he’d gotten up.  Jasper shuddered and snuggled closer to his chest.  “Sorry, Boss,” Jasper said quietly.  “It was the only one I could find.  New Yorkers really love giving roses.”

“No, that’s…  Thanks, Jasper.”  Clint set Jasper down on the small cushion he kept for the imp.  Then he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the piece of black forrest cake he’d been hiding.  “Want breakfast?”

Jasper’s eyes went wide.  “I love you, Boss.”

Clint smiled.  Jasper almost dove head first into the cake, his wings twitching happily.  “I’ll start looking for loopholes after breakfast,” Jasper added, his mouth full and cream smeared up one cheek.

“No, after breakfast you should sleep,” Clint countered softly.  He was willing to bet Jasper hadn’t slept at all yet.  “We can both look for loopholes together when I get back.”

“Get back?” Jasper echoed.

Clint smile wryly.  “I’m going to go see Phil,” he said.

Jasper grinned.  Then he waved a hand at Clint’s head.  “You may want to fix your hair first, Boss.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint muttered, but he headed for the bathroom all the same.

~*~

Gathering up his courage, Clint relaxed his grip in the rose in his hand and straightened his shoulders.  He’d endured Jasper’s teasing for long enough to wear something with actual buttons, even though no one could actually see it under Clint’s coat and scarf.  At least he’d shaved and brushed his hair.  That counted, right?

With a deep breath, he pushed open the door to _Bean There, Done That_.  The coffee shop was mostly quiet, a few customers scattered across the comfortable chairs.  Phil was standing behind the counter, staring at Skye in fond irritation.  Skye was clearly in the middle of a story, her hands waving.  Next to Skye stood a dark-skinned man Clint didn’t recognize, but he was also smiled at Skye’s antics.  Clint didn’t really notice much else.  Phil was wearing his thick-framed glasses again, and Clint got distracted.  Because it was cold, Phil also wore a white collared shirt underneath a soft-looking black sweater.  Clint kind of wanted to peel him out of his clothes.

Skye glanced in Clint’s direction, her grin sliding into a mischievous smirk as she nudged Phil.  Phil turned, a smile brightening his face when he saw Clint.  Swallowing, Clint decided there was nothing for it now, and headed for the counter.  “Hi, Phil,”  he greeted a little sheepishly.

“Clint,” Phil said warmly, the corners of his eyes crinkling.  His gaze dropped curiously down to the rose in Clint’s hand, but he didn’t ask.  “Should I get your usual going?”

“Um, not yet.”  Clint offered Phil a shaky smile.  “I was wondering if you have a minute to talk?”

Phil blinked, clearly surprised, but he nodded anyway.  “Sure,” he said.  “I can take a break.”

“He can take the rest of the day!” Skye called out.  She quirked an eyebrow at Phil’s glare.  “Trip and I can handle the lunch rush, and Melinda will be here in a couple of hours anyway.”

When Phil glanced at him, Clint shrugged.  He wouldn’t ever say no to spending more time with Phil.  “I guess I’m taking the afternoon off then,” Phil said dryly.

Glancing back at Skye, Phil sent her a pointed look.  Skye snapped her mouth shut, but she did flash Phil a double thumbs up.

Phil sighed.  “Do you want to go upstairs?” he asked Clint.

“Sure,” Clint agreed.  He ducked around the edge of the counter, and followed Phil past the small kitchen and up the backstairs.  Weirdly, the closer they got to Phil’s apartment, the tenser Phil’s shoulders got.  Clint hoped that it wasn’t because of him.  He hung back as Phil pushed open the door and glanced around warily.

Maybe he was worried about the mess?  Clint’s visit wasn’t exactly planned.

As he crossed the threshold, Clint felt the tingle of protective wards.  Blinking, he stretched out his magical senses and marveled at the tiny, delicate runes painted around Phil’s doorway.  They were nicely done, and Clint repressed the urge to send out some of his own magic to boost them.  Pushing the magic from his mind, Clint glanced around.  Phil’s apartment was so spotless it _shined_.  Literally.  Surreptitiously, Clint rubbed his palms on his jeans.  He’d promised himself a long time ago not to let his father’s ghost or Trickshot ever win, but it was still hard to fight back old urges.  Like the impulse that he was too dirty to be in a place this nice.

Aside from the cleanliness, Phil’s apartment was nice.  Like the coffee shop below, the furniture was mismatched, but comfortable.  The living room was filled with bookcases and a large TV in front of the couch.  Black and white photos decorated the walls, and Clint stepped closer, intrigued by the vaguely militaristic images.  The whole place felt warm and cozy, and suited Phil.  Clint had to resist the impulse to sprawl out on the couch and stay for a few days.

“Do you want something to drink?” Phil offered.

“Um, maybe a glass of water?” Clint asked, because his mouth felt kind of dry.

Phil smiled again and headed for the tiny kitchen.  Clint followed, hovering awkwardly in the doorway as Phil filled a glass from the tap.  Rolling his eyes at himself, Clint walked up to Phil and offered the rose.  “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said.  “Ah, sorry it’s so late.”

“Thank you, Clint,” Phil said softly, offering Clint the glass of water in exchange.

Clint gulped down a few mouthfuls, almost choking himself in the process.  Grace was his middle name, seriously.

“I, uh, saved you something, too,” Phil said, his cheeks colouring slightly.  He walked over to the fridge and put a small plate on the counter.

Clint grinned at the small red-iced cupcake.  “Awesome.”

The awkwardness returned, and Clint huffed.  This was ridiculous.  Phil seemed to agree, because he flashed Clint a wry smile.  “Can I take your coat?” he asked, gesturing to the winter gear Clint was still wearing.  “You’re welcome to stay for as long as you like.”

Clint flushed.  “Thanks,” he said, ducking his head to concentrate on his coat buttons.

When Clint glanced up again, Phil was watching him with a faint smile.  Phil’s eyes ran appreciately over Clint’s chest and shoulders as Clint shrugged off his coat.  Both his button-up shirt and hoodie had been ‘gifts’ from Natasha, so they were a lot nicer than most of the clothes Clint owned.  Even so, Clint was pretty sure that wasn’t the reason for Phil’s lingering gaze.  Clint raised his eyebrows and grinned.  Snapping his eyes back to Clint’s, Phil huffed at being caught, his ears turning pink.  “I’ll just go hang this up,” he said.

“Sure,” Clint agreed as Phil disappeared into the hall.  Clint resisted the urge to fidget with his glass, and set it down on the bench.  It didn’t help, because Clint just ended up twisting one of his rings around his finger instead.  The ring vibrated slightly at his touch, as if it was picking up a faint trace of magic.  Clint frowned.  That was weird.

“So,” Phil said, breaking into Clint’s thoughts as he walked back into the kitchen.  “Busy week?”

“You have no idea,” Clint grumbled.  He only barely resisted the urge to start complaining about Black.  “It’s been _awful_.  I just want to hide from the world for a little while.”

Phil’s smile crinkled his eyes again.  “You’re welcome to hide here,” he offered, before his amusement faded.  “I know it’s not my place to say, but you shouldn’t let your clients work you so hard.  You need time to sleep and relax.”

Warmth bloomed in Clint’s chest.  “It could be your place if you wanted.  To tell me that.  Make me go to bed and stuff.”  Clint made a face.  “Not in a parental way.  As my boyfriend, I mean.”  He snapped his mouth shut before he embarrassed himself further.

Phil chuckled, the sound infinitely warm and fond.  “Clint, are you asking me to go steady with you?” he teased.

Clint ducked his head, wishing his jeans were loose enough that he could jam his hands into his pockets.  “Nevermind,” he muttered.

“Hey, no,” Phil said softly, stepping closer.  “I didn’t mean it like that.  Of course I’ll look out for you, Clint.”  Clint looked up to catch the flash of heat in Phil’s smile.  “In a definitely non-parental way.”

“Really?”  Clint blurted the question before he could stop himself, and then wanted to bury his face in his hands.

“Really,” Phil agreed.  “I’d like to.”

Clint bit his lip so he didn’t grin like an idiot.  “Cool.”

Phil shook his head, his eyes still so warm and fond.  “Come here,” he said.

Clint gratefully stepped into Phil’s hug.  He shuffled closer as Phil wrapped strong arms around his waist, and buried his face in Phil’s shoulder.  Through the layers of clothes between them, Clint could feel Phil’s solid heat.  It was nice.  He sighed, a layer of tension dropping away.  Even though Phil still didn’t know about what Clint really did, Phil’s arms still felt like they could protect Clint from the world.

“I only teased because I thought we already were,” Phil said quietly.  His warm breath brushed against Clint’s ear and neck, and Clint shivered.  “Boyfriends.  Partners.  Whatever you want to call us.”

Clint smiled, picturing the face Phil was probably making at those words.  “Good,” he said.  “I want that.”

“So do I, Clint,” Phil replied.  “Very much.”

They stood that way for a long moment, until Clint blinked his eyes open and realized he’d almost fallen asleep standing up.  “Sorry,” he muttered, pulling back a little.

“It’s okay, Clint.”  Phil smiled, reaching up to card his fingers through Clint’s hair, probably in an attempt to straighten it.  Clint all but purred, tilting his head into Phil’s touch.  “Let me take care of you for a little while,” Phil said.

Clint gave into his soft smile.  “Are you trying to seduce me, Phil Coulson?” he asked teasingly.

Phil shifted closer, his eyes dancing as the corner of his mouth curved up.  Clint stomach swooped.  “Well, I do have the afternoon off,” Phil replied.  “But mostly I was thinking my couch is great for naps.  And that I have a large collection of DVDs.”  He arched an eyebrow.  “Why, is it working?”

“Always,” Clint said truthfully.  “You’re pretty seductive just by existing.”

Phil flushed, looking pleased.

“Before we indulge in out epic afternoon of couch cuddles and movies, there’s something I want to do,” Clint added.

“Oh?” Phil asked.

Clint leaned in, and his stomach did that slow, distracting swoop again as Phil’s eyes darkened.  “Yep,” Clint agreed.

“Clint…” Phil breathed.

“Later.  I’m trying to kiss you now, Phil,” Clint muttered.

Phil made a low, soft noise and surged forwards.  His arm tightened around Clint’s waist and his other hand moved up to cup Clint’s jaw.  Clint hummed happily, melting against Phil.  Phil deepened the kiss, his hand sliding up underneath Clint’s shirt to splay across the small of his back.  Clint’s head swam with the sensation, electricity crackling along his skin from Phil’s touch.  Eventually, Phil broke the kiss.  As he pulled away, all Clint could do was cling to Phil’s shoulders and stare helplessly.  Phil’s cheeks were flushed, his hair and collar in disarray, and his eyes were hot.  Clint had to fist his hands in Phil’s ridiculously soft sweater not to reach out and kiss him again.

“We should, um,” Phil said, endearingly lost for words.  “I thought we were supposed to be watching movies on the couch?”

Normally, this was where Clint would smirk, or drop his hands below Phil’s waist and squeeze.  Only, Clint was actually enjoying the way they hadn’t fallen into bed together yet.  Going slow was nice.  It felt like they were really building something.  Something that wouldn’t implode messily like Clint’s last relationships when his magic inevitably intruded.  “Yeah, okay,” Clint said.  He cleared his throat and forced his thoughts away from how tempting Phil looked.  “You don’t happen to have the Errol Flynn version of Robin Hood, do you?”

Phil smiled.  “I do,” he said.  “I also have a large purple blanket for us to snuggle under.”

Clint sighed happily.  “Awesome.”

 

  



End file.
